highschoolmusicalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
I want it all
I want it all ist ein Song aus High School Musical 3. Song Text Sharpay: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Ryan: Maybe Sharpay: ''' Can't you see it? '''Ryan: Kinda Sharpay: Imagine first audition after college I get the lead Ryan: A part for me? Sharpay: Well of course! Ryan: Yeah, right Sharpay: You gotta believe it! Ryan: Keep talkin Sharpay: You and I all the fame Ryan: Sharpay and what's his name Sharpay: Sound exciting? Ryan: Inviting Sharpay: Let's do it then! Ryan: Listening Sharpay: Personal stylist, agent and a publicist Ryan: But where do I fit into this? Sharpay: With you we can win! Ryan: Win the part? Sharpay: Think bigger! Ryan: Become superstars? Sharpay: That's better! Don't you see that bigger is better and better is bigger A little bit is never enough no no no Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all! You want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world nothing less all the glam and the press only giving you the best reviews (Say it!) I want it all! I want it I want it want it My name in lights at Carnegie hall I want it all! Can't you see it? Ryan: Yeah Sharpay: They're gonna love me! Ryan: *cough* Sharpay: I mean us! Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowds waiting backstage Ryan: I'm with her don't stop me I'm not the paparazzi! Sharpay: Invitations, standing ovations Ryan: Magazines Sharpay: Yes, please! Both: Gonna be celebrities! Sharpay: Photographs, fan club, give the people what they love Now you're excited! Ryan: I like it. Sharpay: Let's do it then! Ryan: Yeah! Both: Time square, jet setter, sequels, hey better New York today, Tomorrow the world! Ryan: Sold out shows Sharpay: Think bigger! Ryan: And the oscar goes to... Sharpay: ''' That's better! Dont you see that bigger is better and better is bigger A little bit is never enough no no no I want it all! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world nothing less all the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all! I want it want it want it Radio CD Music hall WE want it all! '''Ryan: Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are Sharpay: When broadway knows your name You know that you're a star! Ryan: Dance! Madison Square Garden! Sharpay: They'll love you! Ryan: Thank you! Thank you all! Gabriella: It's Oprah calling... again. She wants you on the show They're gonna have to get back to you! Both: I want it...(repeated) I WANT IT ALL! I want it...(repeated) I WANT IT ALL! I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all! I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world nothing less all the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all! Sharpay: Paris! Ryan: London! Sharpay: Rome! Ryan: Toronto! LA! Sharpay: Sydney! Ryan: Buenos Aires! Sharpay: Tokyo! Ryan: Moscow! Sharpay: Hollywood! Both: NEW YORK CITY! We want it all! Video Kategorie:HSM 3 Song Kategorie:Songs